Insert cute sounding sparkly fairy tale here
by BlueBlossomGurl
Summary: ACMSES. A few members of the Society find themselves in a new universe, and its not a fandom this time, but rather a fairy tale story. Will they be able to get out in time, or be stuck forever in the book? Multi-chapter :


Holy crap, is Claire actually uploading something? Whats wrong with the world?!

----------------------

The sky was pink, the clouds were scattered with green polka dots and the fields were orange, but then again, what's new in the world of the society?

Currently, it was calm inside. Most of the members were sat around in various rooms, enjoying the lack of Sues and Stus about recently. But, alas, nothing is ever completely quiet, is it? A certain couple were wrestling on the sofa. Tash stomped in on the two and, as she was about to yell, she raised an eyebrow at their position. Michael was currently on the floor in front of the three-seat sofa, sitting up on one hand, with Claire hovering over his knees. His other hand was linked tightly with hers even as they pushed each other for dominance.

"What on earth are you two doing?" Tash asked, holding back a giggle. Miriku popped up behind her and smiled.

"Aniki and Clairey-chan are play fighting?" She asked, though it was more like a statement, standing beside Tash in the door.  
"She's singing inappropriate songs!" Michael said, pointing at his girlfriend.

"Oh I am not, besides, you're not complaining." She replied, pouting cutely and unconsciously flicking her dark brown hair out of her face.

He looked up at her with a sly smile, "What was that line again?"

"Are you picturing me lying across your beeed?" Claire sang, and then giggled. "It's a good song." She rolled off of Michaels lap and closed her eyes.

"Tell me baby in the night do you think of me, when you open your eyes am I there? Are you standing by my window when I'm asleep" she looked over at her boyfriend with an evil smile.

Michael smirked and leant over to kiss her cheek. "I can't stand by the window when I'm in the bed with you, baby."

_That doesn't stop you watching her, though. _The darkness mumbled to Michael, causing him to blush.

_Since when were you on her side? _He asked the voice.

The darkness scoffed, _I'm on no one's side but my own. _

"Alright, alright." Tash sighed, looking at the couple seriously.

"Oh no, not that face" Claire said, hiding behind Michael.

The blonde blinked, confused. "What face?"

"The serious face" Michael answered, holding his girlfriends hips.

Tash raised her eyebrow again, smirking a little. The others backed away, cautious. "Oho? Do you fear my serious face?"

"Tashys evil..." Miriku whispered, running to hide with the couple. "Where's Adrian when you need him?"

"Sleeping, like any normal person is at this hour."

Claire tilted her head and looked at the blonde, "Hm? What time is it?"

"Too early" was the grumbled response.

The short brown haired girl looked out the window at the sky, the sun was barely up and the bird were starting to sing, it was a peaceful morning.

"Tashy, wasn't there a reason we came to find them?" Miriku asked, sat on the floor next to the couple.

"Oh right!" Pointing at the three of them on the floor, she said "I have something to show you."

---

"So, what exactly is it?" Michael asked, crouching under his girlfriend and staring at the peculiar thing. He, Claire, Tash and Miriku were currently in the kitchen, staring at something which had recently appeared out of nowhere. Tash had disappeared back to her office and came back out with the random black orb hovering over a small pencil pot from IKEA.

Clairey picked up a pine cone. "Looks like a black hole to me" and with that, she threw the pinecone in. It disappeared into the back hole like object in an instant, causing the group surrounding it to jump back.

The group blinked. "Well crap." Michael said, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend who had placed herself down on his lap. "So what do we do with it?"

_Take over it!_

_I wasn't asking you. _

_You don't need to ask, boy, I answer my own questions._

_But it wasn't a question._

_..You're not a question._

_You stole that from Claire, didn't you?_

_Shut up and obey me!_

"Michael?" He snapped out from his daze and looked down at his love. "I said we should push you in and see what happens. What do you think?"

He double-taked, staring at her, "What? What kind of thing is that to say to your boyfriend!"

"I'm not saying it to my boyfriend, I'm saying it to my husband because he can't say no to me." She smiled innocently, looking up at him.

Tash and Miriku whispered to each other in the corner. "She has a point"

At that point and luckily for Michael, Adrian peeked past the door, rubbing his eyes. He wore a light blue dressing gown and his hair was a mess, showing that he'd just gotten up.

"What are you-" His tired eyes widened instantly as he saw the object, he gasped "An alternative universe?"

The curious group blinked at him before looking back at the black hole. Tash eyes his robe and pouted slightly "Is that my-"

"You know what this is?" Miriku interrupted, pointing one of Claire's pinecones at him.

Adrian walked up to them, nodding "Of course. It's like the entrances to the other universes, only this one's a little... different." He tilted his head at it. "You could go in, it won't do any harm."

"Awesome!"

"But..."

"There's always a but." Claire pouted, looking at the floor.

Michael smirked, looking at her "I don't mind if its-"

"Dirty comments saved for later, baby." She interrupted, cuddling into his chest, still pouting.

Adrian rolled his eyes. "You'll have to find your own way back here. Just a warning."

Everyone pondered over the situation. They could go in, find out everything about the place, but then have to search forever for a way to get back, or they could be safe and not go in and never know what it was. Oh decisions, decisions.

All of a sudden a loud squeal was heard from the hallway, and a figure with long hair bounced into the door way shouting "I'll come, I'll come! Let's go!" Claire looked at Aster with an idea.

"Think anyone else wants to come?" she asked, standing up.

"We should go wake them up!" Miri piped up, jumping off the floor with Claire.

"I hate to rain on your umbrellas, but we should keep this to us." Adrian looked at the two with a stern stare. The two shrunk back behind Michael, pouts on their faces.

"Meanie..."

"So we're going in?" Tash asked, standing next to Adrian and leaning against him.

"Yes!" Aster called, walking over to the alternative universe. The others soon joined her, and within a minute, like the pinecone that had been previously thrown, they were gone.

---

Everyone woke up with a bang.

Looking around them, they seemed to be in a rather empty room with an open door. There were paintings hung on the walls with delicate wooden frames, some were painted gold while the others were left with the look of the wood they were made from. In the corners of the room there were cupboards and shelves, but that was the extent of the furniture. The shelves were filled with dust covered books and small ornaments. They all seemed to face the open door, which lead into a large empty hallway.

"Where the hell are we?" Tash question, sitting up with a headache, "and what the hell am I wearing?" She looked down at herself. Instead of the outfit she wore in their universe, she was wearing a knee length black dress with a white apron covering it. Tash looked over at the others; Miriku and Aster wore the same as her, only Miri's dress was longer and Aster wore a huge bow on her head. Adrian wore a black suite which style matched the girl's uniforms. Michael on the other hand wore a completely different style to the others. It was a suite, sure, but instead of being black and made out of a simple material, it was a deep blue with black stitching, the design was exquisite and looked fit for a Prince. And Claire, where was Claire?

As if on cue, she ran along to the other squealing "You've woken up!"

"What are you wearing?" Miriku asked. Claire wore a long lilac dress that touched the floor at the back but was pulled up to her calve muscles at the front showing the tattoo on her ankle. It flew out at the hips and flowed out around her legs. There were no shoulders, instead the sleeves hung down her upper arms.

"It's so pretty!" Tash squealed, jumping up and poking the dress.

"Hang on a second," Michael started, standing up and pushing his glasses further up his nose, "Why do they get to wear maid uniforms, and you get a princess like dress?!" he said, pointing at Miriku and Tash, then at her. "That's so not fair..."

"I think she's been given the princess character here, Mike" Adrian stated, leaning back on his arms.

"But I want her in the maid outfit!" he continued to whine.

"Guys, shut up and listen!" Claire called, giggling. When everyone's attention was on her, she pulled something from her top. "I found the pinecone!"

Michael looked at it while raising his eyebrow, "Why is it..." he started

"Gold?" Miri finished, poking it.

"Why not? I think it's pretty!" She rolled it around in her hands, "Look, it sparkles."

Adrian stood up, running a hand through his hair and sighing. "I think you're all missing the point here."

"What point?"

"Where are we, and why are we wearing such fancy god damned outfits."

"Why not?" Claire asked, clinging to Michaels arm.

"I agree with her." He said, leaning against her.

Claire giggled. "Before I forget, while you were busy being knocked out, I took a wander. Follow me."

The troop wandered around, following the brunette. They ventured through many hallways, long, wide and decorated with hundreds or photos and paintings. Eventually, they entered a painted wooden door quietly; making sure no one was inside first. Claire walked over to a table in the corner by a large window. The view was beautiful. A picture of the entire garden, showing the size of the building they were in.

Claire picked up a small picture book from the table and held it up to the others. "This."

"A book?" Aster asked, taking the book from her.

"Yup, a book" she nodded happily "It's a story book."

The room went quiet before Adrian sighed. "Where's Runoa? I'd rather deal with her right now."

Michael smirked a little, "Would you rather be in the Barney fandom than here, hm?"

_I'm sure the Barney fandom would be a lot more dangerous._ The darkness piped up in his head.

_Shut up you!_ Michael shot back.

_Think about it, kids dressed as dinosaurs! Ohh, the fear. _

_Sarcastic bastard..._ he mumbled to the voice.

Claire pouted slightly and folded her arms over her chest, looking at her boyfriend and Tash's. "Don't be mean guys. I think this universe is pretty awesome."

The other girls soon stood next to her in the same pose. "Same here." Aster smiled. Tash and Miriku nodded, the latter still holding the golden pinecone in her hand.

Adrian began making his way to the door. "Fine, we'll stay here for you girls." He put his hand on the door knob and turned, pulling it open a fraction and looking out into the empty hallway. "But as soon as we're done, we're out of here. I have important work to do."

"You're not the only one." Tash mumbled, pushing him out the door.

"So where next?" Miriku asked, stepping into the hallway with the others.

"Princess!" Someone called from down the hallway.

"Oh crap..." Claire mumbled, watching a figure in the same outfit as Tash and Miriku run along to her.

"Please don't disappear like that, your highness." The women stopped in front of the group, panting slightly. She was quite tall with strawberry blonde hair, she wore a slight scowl on her face as she looked at the group.

Claire scooted closer to Michael and blinked at the women, "Um... I'm sorry?"

"And you lot, you should be working." She said, looking over at everyone minus Michael.

"We should?" Aster asked, tilting her head.

"Of course! It's not your break yet." She snapped, wrinkles appearing as she scowled more. Aster sulked a little at the women's look.

"Its fine, miss, really." Claire stopped her, holding her hands out in front of her.

"Sorry, princess. But you," She looked over at Michael, causing him to blink, "You should be getting back to your room, prince."

"What?" Michael asked, bemused.

"Ah, I must be going. Princess, please don't run off again." She jogged off, calling back to the group.

"Did she just call me Prince?" Michael asked, still bemused.

_Hm, a Prince, eh?_ The darkness started, sounding interested. _This could work in my favour._

_Shut up, this isn't the time for you to be planning world domination. _

_Ha, it's always time for planning to take over the world. _Michael drowned out the darkness and sighed.

There was a long silence in the group.

"So, we have to finish the story?"

"No, I think we have to find the missing pages."

---

Meanwhile, back in the real world...

"So," Marcus started, staring at the orb "What do you think it is?"

Drake shrugged, "I don't know, but what's with the sign?" he pointed at a piece of card by the portal which in big black letters said _DO NOT __TOUCH__ APPROACH!_

There was a moments silence in the kitchen.

"I wonder where Tash, Miri and Claire are. They'd touch it."


End file.
